


Covefefe: There's Hell Toupee

by orphan_account



Category: Election - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Donald Trump, Covefefe, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fandom Trumps Hate, Funny, Humor, M/M, Pure Crack, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donald is distraught after a tragic breakup with Hillary. But when someone else comes into the picture, his feelings for Hillary are replaced and the game of making them his starts.





	Covefefe: There's Hell Toupee

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start this is a SERIUS fix and no LAUGHinG is allowed becuz this is a FUN FREE zone . This iz a covefefe of thme prezidense relation ship with shrek. 
> 
> Tgis iz m'y first fix, so no haters

The sun shone through the curtains, which was Donald was jealous of; the son was brighter than his future. He lay spralwed across a sofa in the lounge of the White House, surrounded by used tissues covered in tears and snot. The floor was lava. His solid gold fidget spinner was underneath his macaroni toupee. His suit was a mess and his tie across the room, he was an emotional shreck.

A picture of him and Hillary plotting the end of the world behind the curtains after the election sat in a golden frame next to him, he had cried uncontrollably while looking at it remembering the days when they were a happy couple together (approximately 3 hours before).

Hillary had broken his walled off heart when he had proposed. He thought it was the right time, but obviously not. She had told him it was too soon, and that she didn't think they shoupd settle down that quickly. She then danced away to the mexicsn music that always followed them about, leaving him on one knee in the resteraunt with everyjuan staring at him. Sniffling lightly, Doanld stood up and scanned the room.

He picked up the Valentine's Day card she had given him.

**To my baby Donabun,**

**I is leiking you more than u is lieking Putin #babes**

**Love, your CheescakeStrawberryMuffinBoo,**

**HillySilly xxx**

 

A single tear rolled down his squashed orange face as set down the card, he missed his HillySilly and the way she called him Donabun. Only Hillary knew how to treat him like a princess.

Someone knocked the door, "Mr. President?"

Panicking, Donutald put on his tie and straightened himself up. As the person went to knock again he opened the door, wiping his eyes subtlety, leaving large, orange marks.

"I will build a wall a-" he started, but was immediately startled by the most handsome green-skinned man he had ever seen (and he had seen a lot of green men, such as Putin and Teresa may ).

The face looked up,

"Hi. I'm Shrek. I saw you were looking for new body guards and I considered myself fit for the job so I broke into your swamp."

Trump nodded quickly, hypnotized by his shreksiness. Opening the door further, he welcomed him in and the tissues and the pictures and cards all disappeared because plot convinience.

He was so ogre Clinton.

"You're hired." Donall flexed his flabby arms, trying to impress the shrekxy stranger that he was already crushing on.

 

*

 

A day into Shrekky's hiring, Donald knew that he was in love with him; Shrek trumped Hillalallry in every way. Hillary was completely shrecked because she didn't check herself beforehand.

"Donnikins, come ogre here." Shrek said.

"Okay babes." Donald said, trotting over to the smexy babe.

"I like you more than onions." Shrek sayd, ANd Donald gasped.

"I liek you too!" And they kissed until Donkey barged into the room. Shrek suddenly looked at Donkey with love in his eyes. He turned back to Donald.

"Our time together has been shrektacular, donbon, but I am in love with my ex." Shrek announced.

"What do you mean, giant green cheesecake?" Donald asked, denying that some1 elze was leaving him for a mamal (cause hillary left him for Justin beaver)

"I'm in love with Donkey, my new bae because he is more redonkeyluss than you ever were, Dunnybunny."

"Our relationship is shrektacular, it can't be ogre just like that!" Donald sobbed from where he sat on the throne because the floor suddenly turned into lava again. "You know what, no, that was inappropriate. You're fired. And you're exactly liek an onion, you might have layers but they're thin and make me cry and smell weird!"

"OKAY. But I will miss our Shrekflix and chill bye babes."

The song hallelujah played in the background when Donald cried and Shrek realised he made a misteak.

 

*

 

"You is still liking that tangerine man arent you?" Donkey sad accusingly but since donkey coukd read minds due to plot convenience there was no point in lying.

"Yes I am he is the most shrekziest person in the whole of the half of the world and u are annoying and you hate hot topic and MCR."""

"OH, SHREK, I KNEW YOY WERENT OGRE ME!" Donald shreiked, jumping on the green ogre.

 

 

Shrekilouge:

 

 

They got married and had 5 kidz and everyjuan was happy except sean Spicer because he was about to propose to Donald with the wedding ring he made out of gum and covefefe.

 

 

Until shrek died of onion overdose.


End file.
